You Belong With Me
by Amygirl228
Summary: Troypay songfic using song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift from her new Fearless cd Enjoy and review please Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING


**Okay I have an obsession with this song write now. I had to write something for it. Most've y'all are probably sick of my song fics but I just dont care.**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
****She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

Sharpay glowered at the happy couple sitting at their table in the cafeteria. Wiping her eyes furiously,  
she scribbled more of the song she was working on into her notebook. "Whatchya workin on Shar"  
Ryan asked trying to get a glimpse of her work. She shoved the notebook into her backpack. A simple glare made him shrink away. Stupidly she took another glance at them. Troy's face was bright red,  
trying to exlpain to that Gabriella girl the joke he had just told her. Sharpay walked off toward her locker,  
pulling her hair into a ponytail.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

Gabriella hated the pop music Sharpay listened to. Everyone knew that. And in her room that night Sharpay had the music on as always. She flipped through homework that she was going to have to eventually do.  
But her mind kept wandering to the cafeteria couple. Gabriella didn't really know Troy. So she'd been dating him a few years. Sharpay went to preschool with the boy! She knew the real Troy. At least she knew him better than Gabby.

**But, she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captian and I'm on the bleachers  
****Dreaming about the day when you wake and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Sharpay watched them sit down from her spot her spot in the theater. She wasn't spying, she just happened to be at the theater at the same time Troy had his date with Gabriella. Sharpay eyed Gabby's short skirt. She looked down at the worn t-shirt she was wering and slunk further down into her seat. She detested Gabby, little Ms. Peppy. Always cheering on other groups while Sharpay stood back from them. It made her so mad sometimes that Troy couldn't see what he really deserved.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
****Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**

As Sharpay walked down the sidewalk, Troy spotted her. He walked up to her and smiled. "Hey Shar! Been a while since we last talked." Sharpay smiled shyly at him, unlike her normal self.  
"Where are you headed?" Troy asked her. "Oh just walking." She replied.

**Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy**

Somehow they found themselves at the park. Troy was talking about how he wanted a new car and Sharpay vented about the school play. They laughed at children who were playing on the equipment, enjoying themselves.

**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that**

Unfortunatly for Sharpay the conversation turned to Gabriella. She knew Troy was lying through his teeth as he talked about how great their relationship was. Sharpay dared a chance and said to him, "Troy, I know you well enough to know that you're lying. What's up?" Troy sighed. "Where to begin?" He asked her. "For one, she's always dressing up for our dates. Short skirts, high heels I've had enough." Troy was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He sighed. "I'm sorry Shar, but I have to go. See you later?" And without waiting for an answer he got up and left. Sharpay sighed and began picking at her sneakers.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
What you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

A shadow fell over Sharpay who was still picking at her shoe. She looked up and was surprised to see Troy standing there. "Hey." she said. "I thought you had to go?" He smiled.  
"I decided to cancel it." He told her. He held out his hand to her. "You want to go somewhere?" He asked.  
"Of course." she said taking his hand. He pulled her up from the bench and they walked off downtown.

**Standing by waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

Sharpay was in her room, ecstatic. she felt like she had the best day. Troy and Gabby were still dating, but he had finally found time to hang out with her again. She fell onto her bed, scribbling out the wonderful time she had had into her diary.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the only one who makes you laugh, when you're about to cry**

As she wrote she saw headlights pull up into her driveway. A few minutes later she was at the door.  
"Troy? What's wrong?" she asked him. Troy had a twisted expression on his face. Like he was trying not to cry.  
"Gabby dumped me." He choked out. Sharpay was jumping for joy inside, but she could see now was not the time.  
The boy needed to be cheered up first.  
"Well Troy. She's probably just PMSing right now. You know girls." Troy turned slightly pink, but chuckled thinking about it.

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong Think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the only one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

Sitting in her living room, Troy and Sharpay were eating. They were still talking, like they had been at the park, just hanging out. But the topic of Gabriella had long since been forgotten.  
"You know Shar." Troy started slowly, "There's a reason she dumped me"  
Sharpay tried to laugh it off. "What we're back to that?" Troy hel up his hand indicating he didn't want interruptions. He took a deep breath and continued.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

"I kind of like this girl. And Gabby found out that i like her. And tonight she made me choose. But, when I told her I chose this other girl she couldn't take it. She wanted to be the one to end it"  
Sharpay felt crushed. There was someone else?  
"Wh-Who is this 'other girl'?" Sharpay asked, trying hard to mask her true feelings. Troy smiled slightly and looked down.  
"Well, she's blonde." he said.  
Great, Sharpay thought. First he falls for a brainiac now a bimbo!  
"And she's got a great sense of humor. And we've known each other forever." Sharpay couldn't think of any girl she knew of who was like this. Troy laughed at her puzzled expression. He lifted her chin gently with his forefinger. "She's you Shar." he said. And he slowly pulled her in for a kiss.

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**


End file.
